


Out To Sea

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Beaches, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Boys' Love, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sex in the Open, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, Summer Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In frustration at their constant fighting, Lucy uses Aquarius to wash the two boys out to sea. They can't swim back to the beach before sunset, so Gray makes an ice raft and the two are stuck together all night long.<br/>Gratsu Week, Day 7: Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out To Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Gratsu Week going on from July 30th to August 6th. Come drop by and see all the cool fanart.  
> <http://gratsu-week.deviantart.com>  
> <http://gratsu-week.tumblr.com>
> 
> Day 7 - Theme: Summer
> 
> The book cover is my own photo. <http://fav.me/dvxy0l>

Lucy had finally had enough. She came to the beach to work on her tan and maybe pick up on a cute guy, yet no one dared to approach her with Gray and Natsu screaming at one another. She caught sight of one, a real bishie! He smiled at her, and she winked at him. Yes! Finally! She straightened her hair, made sure her bikini was just low enough—not like she needed to expose her massive breasts any more—and had just begun to approach him when she was hit from behind. Lucy fell face-first to the sand, with Gray on top of her.

"You bastard!" the ice mage shouted.

"Haha! Serves you right!" laughed Natsu.

"Whoa, Lucy, was that you I landed on?" Gray stepped on her leg as he scrambled up. "Idiot flame-brain! Sorry about that, Lucy. Here." He yanked her up ungracefully, then began dusting the sand off her...including her breasts! "Sheesh, you're all messy. How about you take a shower? Do you need me to walk you back to our hotel?"

No! No, no, no! She slapped Gray's hand away and looked to the bishie. He had a cautious look now, thinking Gray must be a boyfriend to be touching her chest like that and talking about sharing a hotel room. He turned away and began to walk off. Dammit!

That was the last straw.

"You...IDIOTS!" Lucy reached to her keys. "Open the Gate of the Water-Bearer! Aquarius!"

The mermaid appeared and glared at her surroundings. "Well, at least you summoned me in a _decent_ place and not out of some mud hole, you bitch. Scorpio is about to take me on a date, and I still have to fix my makeup. Make it quick."

"I want these two idiots to take a cold bath," Lucy yelled, pointing at Gray and Natsu.

Gray backed away. "Hey, Lucy!"

"Oy!" Natsu shouted. "What did we do? I haven't broken anything yet. Well, not counting the chair in the hotel, and that food stand I set on fire, and accidentally popping that kid's beach ball, and..."

"Just...sweep them out of here," Lucy yelled. "Ugh! You two need to grow up."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in, although he was safely hiding _behind_ Lucy.

Aquarius had a devious gleam in her eyes. "Sweep them away, huh? Kukuku!"

A tidal wave gushed out of her vase, hitting Gray and Natsu. Other beachgoers leaped out of the way, but the two mages were trapped by the pressure of the water. Natsu got sick and lost consciousness for a moment, and Gray gurgled as he was deluged into the darkness of the ocean.

* * *

When Natsu woke up, he was coughing up water, and ice was on his back. He opened his eyes to see Gray leaning right into his face.

"Gaah! Too close! Too cold!"

Natsu scrambled back, only to slip and splash into the sea. It was at least warmer here than that icy surface. When he came up, he was still coughing up water.

"Idiot," Gray grumbled, wiping his mouth. "I finally brought you back. Don't drown on me again."

Natsu looked up at the ice mage sitting atop a frozen raft. "Did...did you...mouth-to-mouth...to me?"

"Would you have rather drowned?" Gray yelled, blushing slightly. "Of course I had to give you mouth-to-mouth. You weren't breathing, idiot."

Natsu felt weak, but he managed to float on the top of the sea, riding the swells with only a little sickness. "What happened?"

"You threw me into Lucy, she got mad, and Aquarius washed us out into the middle of the ocean. You got knocked out or something, because I saw you sinking. I managed to grab you, made this raft, and had to give you CPR. You almost died, asshole." Gray shaded his eyes as he looked at the hazy dark line that was the coast. "We're pretty far out, too. Get up here. You were dead a minute ago. You should rest."

"I am _not_ climbing on that iceberg."

Gray looked offended. "If I had wanted an iceberg, I could have made a frigging iceberg. This is a raft, and I even made it to minimize the feel of the ocean swells. You shouldn't get sick on this."

"I'd get sick just sitting next to you," Natsu snapped. "Screw you. I'm swimming to shore."

"You'll never make it. It's almost sunset, the tide is going out, and we're too far from the shore. Our best bet is to wait on the raft until morning. Lucy will report that we're missing, and the coast guard will come search for us."

Too stubborn to listen, Natsu began to stroke his arms. Gray muttered that he was an idiot, made a paddle out of ice, and began to row forward. Then Gray saw an island to the side, about halfway between where they were and the shore.

"Hey, if we both paddle, we could make that island before sunset."

"I'll just get seasick," Natsu grumbled, continuing to swim.

"Dammit...why would you get sick on something made from my magic, but you don't get sick when Happy uses his magic to fly you all over the place?"

"Happy isn't transportation. He's a friend."

"Aren't I a friend? Hell, why am I even arguing with you?" Gray grumbled. "You get sick if Lucy carries you. Fine! Drown!"

Gray kept paddling. He figured, if he really put in a lot of effort, he could probably make the island by dusk. However, he heard Natsu give a deep, moist cough. He looked back and pouted in worry. When he found Natsu not breathing and no pulse, it had scared the crap out of Gray. He didn't think twice before breathing air back into his body, even if that meant their lips touched. He was still worried for him, though. He knew Natsu was fast at swimming. He could probably even use his flames to jet himself over the water quicker. Instead, Natsu's arms moved sluggishly. He paused again to cough and hit his chest.

After an hour, Natsu groaned and gave up, floating on his back to rest. A whole hour, and it looked like he might be even further out than when he started. The retreating tide was pulling him further from the coast. All his swimming was merely keeping him from drifting further out into the middle of the open ocean.

What really annoyed him was that Gray was slowly paddling behind him, hardly working to keep up. That look of pity and worry on his pale face was also annoying. Everything about the past hour was annoying!

"The sun is going down," Gray said quietly. "If you stay in the water at night, you'll attract a shark or something."

"Are you just there to mock me?" Natsu shouted. "You could have paddled to that island by now."

"I'm not leaving you to drown, stupid. I'm seriously worried for you."

Natsu looked up at the sky. It was getting darker, the ocean looked red with the setting sun, and above him the stars were starting to twinkle.

"Stop being so stubborn and climb aboard."

Natsu looked at the raft. It was certainly inviting to rest for a while. "I'll get sick."

"You're fine lying on your back like that, right? You're moving up and down with the waves, but you're fine."

"I'm not on transportation."

"Exactly. You're on water, and water isn't transportation, just as land isn't. This raft is made from seawater, too. Just think of it as part of the ocean that happens to be hard."

Natsu frowned, but Gray had a point. Besides, being seasick was better than sinking into the ocean in the middle of the night.

"It's cold," he said with one last jab of stubbornness.

"You're seriously spoiled." Gray ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, you can...sit on my lap."

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I can't say my skin is warm, but it'd keep you from freezing your ass on the ice. Just sit on my legs."

With a blush, Natsu nodded in agreement. Gray stretched out his hand to help the Dragon Slayer to climb on. Natsu shivered at the touch of the ice, and Gray yanked him onto the top of his legs. Natsu settled in awkwardly. Compared to the ocean, the ice raft, and the nippy evening breeze, Gray for once felt warm. Natsu was tempted to lean back against his chest, but just being on his lap was embarrassing enough.

"Comfy?" Gray chuckled.

"Shut up!"

Gray made another paddle of ice. "It'll be dark when we reach the island, but maybe we can make a fire to warm you up. This is the first time I've felt you this cold. Sheesh, if you feel cold even to me..."

Gray broke off his train of thought. He realized that really was a problem. If Natsu felt cold even to him, then the Dragon Slayer must truly be near hypothermia.

"Let's try to hurry," he muttered, worried even more now.

They paddled over the sea. Natsu sometimes sounded like he was getting a little sick, only to rest, calm himself, cough a bit, and keep going. Still, the world around them got darker and darker. They could see tiny lights on the coast from hotels, and a lighthouse shot out its beam to guide sailing ships, but the island they were aiming for vanished in the darkness. Still, they kept paddling in that general direction, mostly because the physical work kept them warm.

After a few minutes, Natsu casually mumbled, "It's getting hard."

"Aww, are you getting weak? After being such an idiot and tiring yourself out swimming..."

"I mean you, idiot. You're getting...hard."

Gray gulped. Was he...?

He was!

He had barely realized it, since he was so tired, sleepy, hungry, and worried, yet Natsu's hips moving with the rhythm of his paddle had been brushing up against his groin for a while now. Of course it would get a reaction!

"Just keep stroking," he grumbled with blushing annoyance.

Natsu teased back. "Do you need me to _stroke_ something else?"

That really got a reaction out of Gray. Natsu felt his whole body tense up, and that slight hardness that had begun to poke into his swimming trunks now went stiff and straight. Natsu wanted to tease Gray even more.

"I can stroke faster, if you need it."

"Natsu," he warned.

"Maybe you should stroke for me. I'm getting sweaty, and I'm really wet."

"Shut up," he hissed feeling a surge down below.

"We've been riding hard on these swells."

"Natsu!"

"Hey, since we're sailing, does that make us...seamen?"

"Oh God, that was just awful."

"So since this raft is made of your magic, that means your ice is filled with seamen."

"I said shut up!"

"Do you like seamen on your ice?"

"Will you stop with the corny seamen jokes? They're not even funny."

Natsu set the paddle aside and twisted around to straddle Gray's waist while still sitting on his lap.

"Do you need me to take care of it?"

Gray blinked in confusion. That...didn't sound like a joke. Natsu didn't look like he was teasing anymore. His eyes were flicking, searching Gray's face, delving deep into his soul. Those squinty, burning eyes made Gray gulp.

"Quit fucking with me," Gray warned softly.

"I'm not offering to fuck you." Natsu reached down to the stiff pole in the swimming trunks. "You saved my life, Gray. I'll pay you back."

Gray firmly pulled the hand off of him. "You can pay for my dinner when we get back to the hotel. Why the hell should I let you do anything perverted to me? Do you think I'm that type of guy?"

Natsu opened his mouth, then shut it and looked away petulantly. "No...no, I don't think that. Sorry. It was...I just thought I'd...never mind," he whispered, and he turned back around. "I didn't mean it as an insult." He picked up the paddle and plunged it back into the sea.

Gray ran his hand through his hair. _Well...that wasn't awkward or anything! Shit!_

"Hey, flame-brain, stop rowing. We're not going to make the island. I don't even know if we're rowing the right way anymore. We should conserve our strength for tomorrow."

Natsu set the paddle aside. "Sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have been stubborn earlier. Because of me, you're stuck out here, too."

"That was my own choice. I'm more worried for you. I'm fine lying on this ice, but you're not. Your endurance is probably really low from earlier. I don't want you to get cold and sick. You can...you know...sleep on top of me."

Natsu looked around in surprise and saw Gray looking away with a crimson face.

"Just don't elbow me, and I swear to God, if you start snoring, I'm dumping you into the ocean."

Then Gray laid back. Natsu did not move for a while, staring down at how the moonlight glistened off the ice raft and sparkled around Gray's body. Slowly, Natsu leaned over. He adjusted himself so he was not on the ice, then curled up on top of Gray's body. It wasn't warm, but it was better than ice.

They floated aimlessly on the sea as the sky darkened. There was no noise out here, no rustling leaves to whisper about the wind, no city sounds, no animals, only a very soft lapping of water hitting the raft. With no sounds, they heard one another's own bodies more. Gray could hear the air enter and exit from Natsu's nostrils. The Dragon Slayer leaned on Gray's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Both of their stomachs growled as they realized they had missed dinner. As night settled in, Natsu began to shiver. Gray wrapped his arms around the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm not hotblooded like you, but I'll do what I can," he offered, whispering since there was no need to talk loud in the chilling silence.

Natsu felt heat rushing through him at the cold touches rubbing up and down his body. He heard Gray's heart beating faster and faster, then a sound of him swallowing hard.

"Now you're getting hard," Gray muttered.

"You smell aroused," Natsu chuckled softly. "I guess it can't be helped."

Gray's hands drifted over Natsu's muscular arms, down to his waist, then up over his chest, feeling those firm abs and pectorals. "Were you serious? Earlier?"

Natsu raised and looked down at Gray. "Of course I was."

"You...you wanna...do that sort of thing? With me? Or was it just to help me out?"

Natsu didn't answer. His shoulder shrugged just a little, and he looked down into that blushing face as he tried to figure out what Gray wanted.

"I'm still...you know...hard."

Natsu smiled. "I can tell. It's poking me in the hip."

"So...if you really wanna..." Gray squirmed with humiliation. "I've never done this with another guy, but...well...it's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, so if it's you...it's not as weird...I guess."

"I don't really get it..." Natsu gave Gray a burning hot kiss. "...but I can work with that."

He kissed firmer now, and Gray hummed. It was weird...definitely weird...but out here, where absolutely no one could see them, Gray didn't mind being a little weird.

Natsu kissed lower on his chest, over his stomach, and down to his navel. Then he looked up, seeking permission to go further. Gray was blushed bright red, but he nodded briefly to Natsu's seductive gaze. With that silent permission, Natsu tugged Gray's swimming shorts open, reached in, and pulled out the treasure he sought. His warm hand rubbed it. In the dark, he could not see well, but Natsu's fingers felt everything that his eyes could not easily see. He leaned in close, and his other hand lit a tiny flame.

"Hey! No burning my raft!"

"I just wanna see," Natsu said in amusement. "I see your dick every time you strip naked, but never like this. I...wanna see." Then he leaned in even closer and gave Gray a long, languishing lick.

Gray's neck arched back as he felt that hot tongue licking him. Above him, the stars twinkled down on them. All around, it was dark. Somewhere, many kilometers away on the shore, there was a festival. They saw lights, but sounds did not reach this far. Still, doing something like this out in the open felt so wrong, yet he knew they were far away from anyone, drifting out at sea.

"Nnngh!" he moaned as Natsu's lips worked on him and that fiery heat made him want to melt. Gray stroked the pink hair, watching Natsu enjoying himself and listening to the erotic slurps. "Oh God! That's...good!" he shuddered.

Natsu then moaned around him, and Gray's hips snapped.

"No...oh God!"

Gray leaned back, trying to focus on keeping under control, but Natsu's mouth was relentless, the heat was alluring, and the hungry hums were so provocative.

"Natsu!" he shouted in warning before his mind blanked out. He felt Natsu gulp him down. Then slowly, sucking the whole way, he pulled his head back.

"Damn, you don't last long," Natsu teased.

"Shut up! I wasn't expecting it to be that fast either."

Natsu stretched above his head. "I'm just that good, huh?"

"Shut the hell up or I'll kick you off my raft."

"Nope." Natsu flopped down on top of Gray. "You're responsible for me tonight."

"Says who?" snapped Gray.

"Mmm, you're warmer," Natsu hummed, cuddling against him.

"Sheesh!" The ice mage looked up at the stars as he felt Natsu lying on his chest. Quietly, he asked, "Do you need me to...um...do anything? You know, to help you out."

"Nah, it's too cold for me to stay horny for long. Plus I'm really sleepy now. You can pay me back later."

Gray blushed in the growing darkness. "Later, huh?"

"Mmm-hm. I just wanna snuggle for tonight."

"Snuggle?" Gray had to laugh at that. "I didn't take you as the snuggling type."

Natsu raised onto his elbows and glared down at him. "Do you have a problem with snuggles?"

"Nope," Gray chuckled, and he hugged Natsu against him. "No problem at all. I happen to like cuddling."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Go to sleep already."

"You first."

"Then shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Shut up and cuddly me quietly, Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer opened his mouth to rebuke him, then he closed it and laid his head on Gray's chest, listening to his heart as it finally began to slow down.

* * *

The next morning, the coast guard dragged the ice raft to shore. Lucy was immensely apologetic, bowing deeply to both them in apology, and to the cute coast guard boys for rescuing her friends. She determinedly insisted that she should make it up to the two boys. The male mages smirked at one another.

"If you want to pay us back," Gray reasoned, "you have to get us our own room at the hotel."

"That's right," Natsu nodded. "You and Happy in one room, me and Gray in another."

"Eh?" Lucy blinked in shock. "Wouldn't you both want your own separate rooms? Not that I can afford that..."

"Of course we're not going to be that greedy," Gray insisted. "Just...we just...um..."

"You smell weird in your sleep," Natsu said immediately, totally dead-pan.

Lucy's face went dark. "I _what_?" she growled.

"So we want our own room." Natsu grinned broadly. No one, no matter how angry they were, could hit the Dragon Slayer when he smiled like that.

Lucy rubbed her chin. "It's a weird request, but fine, if that will make up for what I did. But...why keep Happy with me?"

Gray barked a laugh. "I saw how you were hitting on those boys yesterday, and you were totally flirting with the coast guard. Someone needs to be a chaperon, or who knows what types of men you'll take to your bed."

"Aye!" Happy nodded. "Last night, she..."

Lucy yanked on his whiskers. "You said you wouldn't tell if I bought you that fish."

"Oh...aye, sir. I won't tell them about your boy-toy."

"Sheesh...idiot cat!" She tossed Happy aside.

"Well, we'll head there right now," Gray said, and he waved Natsu to follow him.

"Eh? Now?" she asked. "There's an eating contest starting soon by the pier. I thought you two were joining that. And I wanted to do some shopping."

"Oh, you can stay here," Natsu assured her. "I got a bit cold last night, so Gray's gonna warm me up. That's all. We'll be back out in an hour or two, plenty of time for that _other_ eating contest." Then he rushed off after Gray, who whispered angrily at him for putting it that way.

Lucy looked confused. "Gray...warming up Natsu? And what other eating contest? There's only one I know of."

Happy already realized something was up. "You're really slow, Lucy."

"Eh?" She still stared at the two boys. Then she saw Natsu's arm wrap around Gray's back, coming to rest on his butt and giving it a slight squeeze. Her eyes went massive. " _Ehhhhhhhhhh?_ "

Happy giggled. "They llllike each other!"


End file.
